


Beginning of the End

by ChicChicBoom



Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-05
Updated: 2005-03-05
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicChicBoom/pseuds/ChicChicBoom





	Beginning of the End

It always ends this way.

Sticky sweet, the curve of her hip barely brushes against mine now, the hook of her ankle a bare weight over my leg. I'm pinned by it, nailed to the bed we share. My fingers thread through hers, weaving themselves so carefully into her acceptance that my bones shake with the feeling. Three scant places of junction and I feel like I can't find the edge of myself.

It starts when she slips through my door without asking, so sure of me as she slides into my bed in a smooth rush, eclipsing the darkness with her light. It ends here in that same darkness, hours later when my breath dares to disturb the perfection of her face.

She's so very warm. All the time, no matter where she is or what she does, she radiates. Moves silently through her days in a heat shimmer you can't see and can only feel, can only melt into. Fingers of constant fever, a metabolism so high that her body sheds waste energy like it's water. In the aftermath of love she is a furnace of diffusion and I imagine that I am absorbing it, taking it from her in those few places where her skin slides over mine. I wish that I could.

They all have it and it sets them apart. Even when others don't know what they are, they feel that subtle pressure and move uneasily away. That wave of prickling animal need that sparks in their eyes sometimes.

I don't know if she knows what that means and I cannot tell her. I wonder what it would feel like to speak the words, imagine myself telling her what the exquisite machine of her body is doing, what it continues to do so relentlessly and flawlessly inside her. Even thinking the thought closes my throat and my fingers grip hers in sudden spasm.

Her eyes open in surprise and pale light strikes green fire for an instant. She smiles then, a different flicker of heat across her face and my body tightens helplessly even as her lips shape my name. No sound emerges, lost in the rush of blood. Her hair across my pillow is darker than it needs to be, just as she is darker in my bed than seems possible.

I love her and I will never be able to say the words.

Pull her closer, pull her destructive heat and white limbs against mine and I lose myself once more to the feeling that trembles so tightly around my heart. Close her eyes with my kisses, tumble her hair around us until she forgets everything but me. Forgets the world exists outside the circle of my arms.

It always ends this way.


End file.
